New Beginnings
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: "Jessica smiles and kisses Trish's cheek and lips, the thought of a fresh start and beginning a new year already starting to become bearable to her as she skims Trish's content and beautiful features." Where Jessica brings Trish flowers for New Year's Eve and they spend time together.


A fresh start. Jessica wonders how many people actually stay true to the 'New Year, New Me' mantra that they repeat every time another year rolls in. To her, it sounded like a lot of bullshit. Like a severe case of jumping on the bandwagon, and after a week passed by, Jessica's sure that those people have already forgotten about turning over into a new leaf.

Call her a party pooper, but that's simply how she viewed it. Being a private investigator has made her lose whatever hope she might have had left in humanity. When she looks at the people who need her services, at the people she follows, she wonders if any of them have said that they're going to change and be a better person the following year.

Then again… the phrase might have gotten to her just a little. She stares at the flowers in her hand, wondering what on earth had gotten into her for her to decide to buy them out of the blue for Trish.

It's somewhat disconcerting, because if there is one thing that Jessica Jones doesn't do, it's doing something romantic.

But she can't throw them, either. She _did_ spend money to buy them and Trish does like flowers. Huffing, Jessica walks faster, until she arrives at Trish's apartment. For a change, she goes through the front door this time and rides the elevator up to Trish's floor. She gives three sharp raps on the door, hiding the bouquet behind her.

She groans and smacks her forehead with her palm, thinking of all the cheesy rom-coms that Trish liked to watch. _Talk about being overly cliché_. She already has half a mind to throw the flowers in the trash, but then the door opens and Jessica freezes in place.

"So you finally decided to use the door," Trish grins and steps aside to let Jessica in.

Jessica pinches the bridge of her nose and brings out the flowers, deciding to get it over with. Trish's eyes widen in surprise as Jessica holds them out while flashing a small, awkward smile.

"For you," she says gruffly as Trish takes them.

Before Trish could react and say something, Jessica pushes her way inside the apartment and grabs the bottle of whiskey that Trish keeps specifically for her. She twists the cap open and plops down on the couch, not bothering with a glass as she drowns the sharp liquid straight from the bottle. She wipes the errant drops that slides down her chin with the sleeve of her leather jacket and props her feet up on the table, tilting her head back.

"Okay, now you're scaring me. What happened to you?" Trish laughs as she sits beside Jessica, touching her forehead with the back of her hand like she's checking for a fever.

"Nothing. I don't know what was going through my head, and it felt like a waste to just throw them away," Jessica answers in a rough voice and takes another long swig of the alcohol.

Trish just smiles and places the bouquet on the table, then leans her head against Jessica's chest and rests her hands on her lap. A ghost of a smile quirks at Jessica's lips, and she wraps an arm around Trish's shoulder and kisses the side of her head.

"Think of it as my thanks to you for putting up with my shit this year," Jessica mumbles, right before she empties the contents of the bottle.

"Thanks," is all Trish says, but Jessica knows it isn't just about the flowers.

 _Thank you for protecting me. For making sure I'm okay and for opening up to me. For being with me._

Jessica nods and quietly says, "You're welcome."

"So, what gift are you getting me next?" Trish grins up at Jessica, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Don't push it," Jessica rolls her eyes and groans. "You know I'm bad at this stuff."

"Nah, you're actually pretty good at this girlfriend thing," Trish teases, poking Jessica's sides with her fingers.

Growling, Jessica squirms and drops the bottle on the carpeted floor, quickly pinning Trish against the couch. Trish's grin drops into a shy smile, and Jessica is suddenly aware of the compromising position she just put herself in. Her chest heaves as she looks Trish up and down, from the way her blonde hair fans about the sides of her face and the smooth, white skin that is peeking out from underneath her blouse.

Trish is breathing heavily, but doesn't attempt to make a move to escape. Her eyes stare back up at Jessica, her lips parted and calling out for a kiss. Trish is asking for it, her hands moving to Jessica's arms, gripping them tightly as she bites her lip.

And then Jessica dips her head low, kissing Trish as deeply as she could. She's barely aware of the fireworks that start to soar throughout the New York night sky, as Trish is kissing her back with firmness and a hint of desperation.

Trish sighs and pushes Jessica's jacket off, and she breaks away from the kiss to shrug it off. With a low groan, Jessica starts fumbling around with the buttons of Trish's blouse, but she's itching to just _tear_ it off. Trish seems to sense the tenseness in her hands, as she grabs them to help her with the rest.

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Jessica grits out as she feels Trish's hand slip underneath her shirt, scratching at her stomach with her blunt fingernails.

Before she could lose all sense of control, Jessica stands up from the couch and lifts Trish up, her arms wrapped around the back of the blonde's knees and her legs wrapped around her waist. Trish grabs her face and kisses her again, and Jessica fights not to trip as she stumbles towards the bedroom.

Trish takes off her blouse before Jessica lays her down on the bed, and their lips barely leave each other as they roll around in the sheets, clothes being thrown haphazardly across the room in the heat of their passion.

Jessica thrums as she hovers above Trish, a smile finally making its way across her face as Trish looks gently at her. She kisses Trish again, slowly this time, as her hand makes its way between her legs. Trish pants, spreading her legs as Jess pushes her fingers inside her, until she's buried knuckles deep.

She groans as Trish bucks her hips, moaning as Jessica starts thrusting her fingers. It's explosive, the way Trish gasps her name and shudders, the way she squirms and writhes underneath her. All Jessica can think is how beautiful Trish is, how _trusting_ she is to allow herself to lay herself bare to her.

"God, Jess!" Trish gasps, and Jessica slides faster and deeper, familiar with the pace that Trish wants.

She kisses the spot behind Trish's ear, groaning at the heat and wetness that engulfs her fingers as Trish comes with a shaky, breathless moan of her name, her fingers clutching at the sheets as she completely lets herself go.

"Happy New Year, Trish," Jessica whispers as Trish rubs her shoulders, arms, and back.

Trish smiles, positively glowing as she circles her arm around Jessica's neck. "Happy New Year, Jess," she murmurs, stroking Jessica's long, black hair.

Jessica smiles and kisses Trish's cheek and lips, the thought of a fresh start and beginning a new year already starting to become bearable to her as she skims Trish's content and beautiful features.


End file.
